Shock
by Magma823
Summary: Raven asked Beast Boy a simple question that for some reason he wouldn't answer. What happens when she gets that answer…in the shower? The Titans don't know what's more shocking…Beast Boys plan…or that Raven agreed. BBRae


**Authors Note:** Um. Hi. :]

Well as you can see I tried writing another one-shot. And like a couple of my readers said, I should think about putting all my one-shots together and sure I'll think about it. :D

And I personally don't think my one-shots are so great anymore. :\ I've been getting less and less feedback from my readers and I'm not so sure if it's either my writing style that people don't enjoy or just my ideas.

But I decided to write another one-shot anyway.

:]

Please read and review and tell me what you think of it. Reviews make me feel all warm inside. :D Especially when they're good ones.

**Summary: **Raven asked Beast Boy a simple question that for some reason he wouldn't answer. What happens when she gets that answer…in the shower? The Titans don't know what's more shocking…Beast Boys plan…or that Raven agreed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't really see the point on saying I don't own anything blahblahblah because I obviously (and sadly) don't otherwise…otherwise _a lot_ of things. Sheesh. I don't own anything. Blahblah.

* * *

It was another simple day in the tower. Everyone but one green changeling was gathered in the common room doing their own separate things. Starfire was cooking something that smelled oddly of mustard…and even though mustard doesn't have a strong scent she _somehow_ got the food to smell like it. Raven was sitting on a stool near the counter reading her book while occasionally glancing up at Starfire whose food slowly, but surely began to resemble Ravens attempt at making pancakes…only with green boils. Cyborg and Robin were unsurprisingly playing video games and just as the words TIE flashed on the screen Beast Boy walked into the common room with a cocky grin on his face.

His eyes scanned the entire room, taking in every detail and stopping on the purple haired Titan who was now putting out a small fire caused by one of the green boils…which just happened to be flammable. Without breaking a sweat she engulfed a fire extinguisher in her dark magic and quickly and efficiently put out the fire. He chuckled at the scene, being nothing new, and walked towards her as she leaned against the counter breathing a sigh of relief.

As a walked closer he leaned down to look at her greeting her with a "Hiya Rae." A few years had passed since the incidents with Slade, Trigon and the Brotherhood of Evil and all the Titans had matured more. Robin and Beast Boy had grown greatly, in height, looks, and muscle. Cyborg experienced simple changes such as changes in equipment and slight aging on his human parts. The two women have developed beautifully in the proper parts, gaining curves that made it hard for two certain male Titans to keep their eyes off them. Raven stayed about the same height as she normally was while Starfire still surpassed Robin in height even after both he and Beast Boy had growth spurts.

"My name's Raven Beast Boy. How many times do I have to tell you? Adding one more syllable isn't too much of an effort I hope." She said staring at him.

"Well _Rae_ how many times do I have to tell _you_ that I don't listen to you—" he stated but then cowered slightly under her glare. "—much."

"Do I have to throw you out the window again?" she asked sounding suspiciously smug.

This earned a groan and a quick apology from the green man.

"By the way…" Raven said changing the topic. "Where were you just now?" Suddenly Beast Boy grew stiff and looked apprehensive. "Because you were here just a few minutes ago…"

Ignoring her question he said swiftly. "Oh so you noticed that I was here and when I left you missed me, didn't you Rae?" He said a big smile gracing his lips.

Raven stared at him hard and angrily but he noticed the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. "No actually." She icily. "I _only_ noticed you because I felt that someone was staring at me. And guess what? Someone was." She stared at him accusingly and this time it was the green teen's time to blush.

"I was _not_ staring."

"Oh really? What's watching someone for a prolonged time called?"

"I was NOT watching you! I merely…glanced over."

Before Raven could answer back Cyborg interrupted them. He seemed to have moved to the computer sometime while they were arguing and he said, with laughter in his voice. "Yo I looked up the definition of staring."

They stared at him incredulously and in shock. It seemed that their little spiff got the attention of all the Titans.

"Please friend Cyborg, I am most eager to learn the description of the word 'stare'." Starfire spoke up floating up next to him.

"Well it starts off like this: 'Staring is a prolonged gaze or fixed look.'" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and said "Well I wasn't _gazing._"

"There's more." Robin said and continued reading where Cyborg left off. "'In staring, one object or person is the continual focus of visual interest, for an amount of time.'"

Silence covered the room, soon to be interrupted by Cyborg. "Aw, BB. Raven's visually interesting to you."

Raven pulled up her hood, which was probably a sign that she was blushing.

"But please, there is more." Starfire said. "'Staring can be interpreted as being either hostile, or the result of intense concentration or affection.'" Starfire reread it once again, emphasizing the last word. With a squeal she turned to face her two blushing friends and exclaimed "OH FRIEND BEAST BOY! You feel the _affection_ for Raven! As me and boyfriend Robin feel for each other! This is most glorious! We must celebrate!"

For once Beast Boy was speechless and the sound of something shattering in the kitchen proved that Raven didn't know what to feel either.

Beast Boy muttered a few inaudible things and his blush was so bright that he resembled a Christmas tree on fire. Raven stayed silent but inside her emotions were frantic; most of them were feeling some type of happiness for some odd reason. She mentally chanted her mantra in her head.

Starfire said something about cooking up a food called Tulbink of Wefgil which translated into English as Lovers Pudding of Unity. Robin and Cyborg were busy taunting the pair when red lights started blinking and a loud persistent alarm sounded.

All of them instantly went into hero mode.

"Trouble." Robin announced. "Plasmus. Titans Go!"

They left immediately, both Beast Boy and Raven breathing sighs of relief and Ravens former question forgotten.

What was the Changeling doing before that he couldn't tell her?

* * *

"Ugh. I don't know how he eats that stuff." Beast Boy said with disgust as plasmas stuffed himself with more acidic goo from the nearby factory.

"Yea well, you eat tofu. _I _don't know how _you_ eat that." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy brushed off the comment and the Titans charged into battle. The large purple ooze monster was quickly battered with green star bolts from above and sonic blasts from below. Robin threw several of his explosives at the monster as Raven hammered him with several slashes of her dark energy. Beast Boy picked up random pieces of rubble from the scene and threw it at the villain in gorilla form.

Quickly Plasmus began to attack back, spewing jets of goo from his mouth and trying to crush the Titans. The battle raged on and after nimbly dodging each spurt of ooze the Titans were beginning to tired. Plasmus has picked up an overturned truck and thrown it at Cyborg who was quickly saved by Beast Boy in pterodactyl form. Raven had enough of this nonsense and quickly sat down in a lotus position and separated her soul self from her body. She entered Plasmus's body and took him apart from the inside out. She _had_ done this before while fighting Plasmus. The monster immediately turned back into the harmless sleeping man.

All the others stared at Raven in amazement wondering why she didn't do that in the beginning. After that event she was the only one who was in an actual need of a shower, since she got in so close contact with the villain.

As soon as they reached their tower she announced that she was going to take a shower.

What the other Titans didn't notice was that Beast Boys self-satisfied grin was back.

* * *

It was well past noon when the Titans came back and almost an hour since Raven went to take a shower. The Titans were once again gathered in the Common Room. Cyborg was making himself some type of meat dish while Starfire and Robin were making out on the couch. Beast Boy was arguing with Cyborg about how eating meat was bad when something caused all the Titans to stop what they were doing abruptly.

"BEAST BOY!"

All eyes turned to Beast Boy whose grin faltered and muttered "Shit." Raven yelled his name out once again and sounds of things shattering and breaking got louder and louder until the Common Room doors slid open revealing a really _really_pissed Raven. Cyborgs, Robins and Starfires mouth flew open at the sight of the dark Titan…who didn't look all the same…and Beast Boys grin appeared once more.

Her eyes and hands were glowing in anger and Cyborg quickly ran away from the kitchen and towards the couple who _were_ making out…trying to get as far away from Beast Boy as possible. Some more of their plates and cups blew apart as Raven approached the green man.

"Beast Boy…" she said, in a surprisingly calm voice even though her hair was floating menacingly around her head. But there was _something_ different about her. "I'll ask you once again…_where were you before?_"

The changeling smiled and took a change, wrapping his arms around her neck, still allowing distance between them but holding her close nonetheless. "I think you know Rae."

She gave him a cruel smile and said deathly calm. "You're right. I _do_ know now. And I hope _you_ also know…that you're digging your own grave right now…actually it's already dug."

"Aw Rae…but you look _beautiful_." He said, this time his voice had a hint of worry in it, though he sounded sincere. "As always I must add."

That comment gave Raven a kind of shock and her emotionless expression wavered for a second.

"You _do_ know I'm not keeping my hair like this." She stated.

"Aw but Rae. Our future child can have more of a chance of getting green hair now!" he exclaimed.

She simply rolled her eyes and removed his hands walking back towards the doors and calling back over her shoulders. "Gar, you _know_ that's not how that hereditary stuff works." The doors closed behind her and the three Titans stared at Beast Boy in complete shock but he just stood there with a goofy grin on his face.

Then he faced the other titan, returned the look, shrugged and made his way out the Common Room doors, following Raven.

Silence enveloped the room as the three Titans looked at each other in bewilderment. They quickly added up what just happened. So Beast Boy had switched Ravens shampoo to green hair dye. _That's_ what he was doing before.

But one thing got them thinking.

They didn't know what was more shocking…the fact that Beast Boy plans on having a child with Raven…or that Raven seemed to agree.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well there you have it! It's not much, just a lot of fluff I guess.

:D  
Another one-shot done by me.

Please review so I'd know that people actually enjoy reading my stories. :\ I'm getting a bit uncertain.

But anyway! I REALLY hope you enjoyed it and would like to read more of my writing!

Here are my other BBRae one-shots:

**Walls-**Summary: Some people say that Raven keeps a wall up around her to keep people out. But maybe the walls not there to keep people out… but to see who cares enough to break them down. BbRae

**Change-**Summary: Raven asks Beast Boy "If there was any one thing that you would change about me…what would it be?" and the answer may not be what she was expecting. Would his answer be as satisfactory as Robins answer to Starfire was? BBRae some RobStar

**Life-**Summary: Though their lives had ups and downs, it all came down to this moment…that is, if they have the courage to go through with it. BBxRae

**Scent-**Summary: Beast Boy notices his wife Ravens scent smells as though it was mingled with another. The last and first time she smelled like that was when they finally became one. So what does this new scent mean? BBRae

~Magma


End file.
